Affinity
by forthrightly
Summary: Crossover. He was the last thing Kagome expected to discover in the modern era... a youkai. When Kurama cannot turn his back on the loneliness in her eyes, she’s slowly drawn into his world... and he into hers. A story in bits and pieces. IY/YYH.
1. An Affinity for Mysteries

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who can't resist a mystery. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

**Dedication: **This story was mostly written for Rennie, whose fondness for crossovers is probably only surpassed by r0o's. May my contribution to the crazy world of blended universes tickle your fancy, ladies. ::twinkle::

**A Note of Explanation: **I'm fond of drabbling and often tell stories in 'bits and pieces'. Many of the installments in _Affinity_ will be written for the Live Journal community **Fanfiction Bake-off**, which limits all entries to 100-300 words. Expect short chapters. For the purposes of this story, three installments will be clustered together in each 'chapter' that's uploaded.

* * *

**An Affinity for Mysteries**

* * *

**- 1 -  
****Backward Glance**

Kurama's mind wasn't on anything more interesting than the pattern of cracks on the sidewalk when the echo of something ancient resonated with that part of himself that had never been human. The redhead's steps slowed, and he lifted calm green eyes towards the summit of the tree-covered slope they were passing. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

His companion looked up just long enough to note the long flight of stairs anchored by a pair of _torii_ arches before grunting softly. "It has nothing to do with us. Ignore it."

"A connection to our case _is_ unlikely," Kurama admitted, though he stopped under the streetlamp and cocked his head, concentrating.

Hiei halted in the shadows just beyond the pool of light, and his deep, red eyes flashed with impatience. "The relic we're after is small, portable. Even you should be able to tell that whatever _that_ is... it's huge, and it's not going anywhere."

The redhead smiled thinly. "I concur, but something of this magnitude should be investigated. It could attract the wrong kind of attention."

His black-clad companion slowly shook his head. "This is a holy site, and the place reeks of purity. Lowlifes will steer clear, and so should we. Let's go." Hiei strode purposefully down the sidewalk, and when his friend didn't immediately follow, he called over his shoulder, "We _don't_ have time to indulge your curiosity."

The redhead sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets as he gazed towards the hilltop, then moved to catch up. His partner was absolutely right, but that didn't stop Kurama from taking one last look over his shoulder... or noting the name printed on the marker beside the entrance. _Higurashi Shrine._

* * *

**- 2 -  
****Mistaken Identity**

When Inuyasha had delivered Kagome into her mother's arms, she'd known in her heart that the hanyou was doing the right thing leaving her here. But as time passed, it grew more and more difficult to trust a heart that only ached. "Focus," she muttered, pulling her textbook closer.

For the last two years, she'd warded off despondency by throwing herself into her schoolwork. Not that it did much good. Her feudal adventures set Kagome so far back, she'd barely scraped into the high school of her choice, and she was _still_ struggling to keep up. Algebra was the bane of her existence, English was a mystery she'd never be able to untangle on her own, and according to her test scores, even her Japanese was shaky.

Kagome groaned softly and let her forehead _thunk_ against the open book. "If I don't pass this test, I'm _really_ going to catch it from Saito-sensei." She wallowed in self-pity for a few minutes, then heaved a sigh of resignation. "Maybe he's right... I need to find a tutor."

With an eye on the clock, she threw a few things into her book bag. The library was still open, and she could see if there were any postings by upperclassmen about study groups. Promising her mother she'd be back in plenty of time for dinner, she hurried out the door.

At the top of the shrine stairs, she bumped shoulders with someone coming up and nearly lost her balance. A steadying hand appeared at her elbow. "Excuse me, miss," offered the stranger.

Her own apology died on her lips when the young man backed down a step, putting them eye-to-eye. _Red hair. Green eyes. __Oh__!_

Shock drained the color from Kagome's face, and when she wavered, he quickly grasped her shoulders. "Miss?"

"Sh-shippo?"

* * *

**- 3 -  
****Broken Heart**

Kurama staggered as the young woman threw her arms around him and began to sob. Casting about, he spotted a bench just inside the shrine's entrance and led the weeping girl to the seat. She took it, but clung to his arm as if she was afraid he might leave; he smiled as kindly as he could in the midst of his confusion. "I'm very sorry, miss, but I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No, that's not... but you're... I was so _sure_..." she faltered, her breath catching in miserable little hiccups. "R-really?"

He proffered a handkerchief. "My name is Shuuichi Minamino."

She wilted under his simple declaration and emptily answered, "I'm Kagome... Kagome Higurashi."

Kurama was mystified. Based on the raw emotions she'd displayed, this 'Shippo' person meant a great deal to her... yet she didn't know what he looked like. Add to that the aura of purity Hiei had remarked upon; the power keeping the shrine environs safe was obviously hers. Her _reiki_ was off the charts, but there was something _else_ here, too. Something ancient. It called to him, but he had more immediate concerns.

Kagome smelled of sorrow, and he couldn't ignore the stark loneliness in her eyes. It was as if he'd personally shattered some fragile hope she'd been carrying, and he wanted to help her gather up the pieces. Giving her time to pull away if she objected, he drew her back into his arms. "I'm sorry I'm not him," he apologized.

Her face crumpled, and she burrowed into the shelter of his embrace. "Me, too," she whimpered, giving way to all her pent up grief. Kurama pet her hair and let her cry, all the time wondering how this other boy had managed to so thoroughly break Kagome's heart.

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for February 2010—Catch. The drabbles are 283, 300, and 299 words respectively. Posted on February 2, 2010.


	2. An Affinity for School

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who's fitting right in. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for School**

* * *

**- 4 -  
****Pulled Strings**

On Monday, Kagome barely made it through the door to 2-C before her friends cornered her. "Did you _hear_?" exclaimed Eri.

"The _cutest_ boy transferred into 3-A!" gushed Yuka.

"He's very polite," Ayumi interjected.

"And cute!" Eri added.

"And smart," Yuka enthused.

"And _cute_!" Eri repeated.

"Plus, he's got _long_ hair," whispered Yuka.

Eri swooned. "So. Cute."

Kagome gave her friend a sidelong glance. "So you keep saying."

"Well, he _is_," Ayumi asserted in more reasonable tones. "Although I don't understand why the principal didn't make him cut his hair."

"Cutting it would be a crime!" protested Yuka.

"I heard he's super smart," Eri explained.

"He's not stuck up about it, though," Ayumi smiled. "He's going to tutor!"

"I am _so_ signing up for his study group!" squealed Eri.

"Me too!" agreed Yuka.

"Hey!" Eri bounced up and down and suggested, "Let's go by his classroom at lunchtime and see if we can catch his eye! You, too, Kagome!"

"Oh, I don't know..." she demurred.

Ayumi gave her friend a long look. "Didn't your two-timing, rebel boyfriend have long hair, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha's hair _is_ long... and silver," she mumbled.

"Well _this_ guy's hair is red!" Eri giggled.

Kagome looked from one friend to the other with wide eyes. "Red?"

* * *

Up on the roof, Kurama faced his partner. "What are you doing at this school?" Hiei snapped.

"Does it matter?"

The youkai's eyes narrowed. "It might."

The redhead gazed up at the sky and confessed, "I'm hardly sure myself."

"Not good enough," Hiei growled.

Kurama met his gaze and firmly announced, "I'm looking into certain matters, and that will be easier from here. Koenma pulled a few strings, so he knows I'm here."

"And our case?"

"This won't interfere with work."

"See that it doesn't," Hiei grumbled before flickering from sight.

* * *

**- 5 -  
****Common Interests**

Kagome used to watch for a flash of red. She daydreamed about looking up in the middle of class and seeing Inuyasha sitting on the window ledge. He'd act as if nothing had happened, but his expressive golden eyes would let her know that he was glad to be back... and that everything would be all right. This week, she walked through the halls, hoping to catch a glimpse of red hair. _Shuuichi Minamino suddenly transfers into __my__ school... __it __can't__ be a coincidence. _

On Friday, she joined Ayumi for their after-school club meeting. In first year, Kagome had tried archery, but going through the motions of battle felt empty; so she'd packed her bow away. Since Eri and Yuka joined drama club together, Ayumi applied considerable peer pressure and recruited her into the gardening club. _I'm so glad she did. _Working the soil was something she'd first learned from Kaede, and Kagome found the pastime soothing. Staying close to simple things, she felt closer to the past she missed so desperately.

A shadow fell across fresh-turned earth where she was sowing seeds, and she looked up into friendly green eyes. "Hello again," he greeted as he knelt across from her.

Kagome sat back on her heels and asked the question that had been weighing on her all week. "Why are you here, Minamino-kun?"

"I'm good with plants," he replied lightly.

"That's _not_ what I meant."

He tilted his head and asked, "Would you rather I _wasn't_ here?"

"N-no."

"Then... I'll stay."

For the first time in a long time, Kagome _felt_ like smiling, but she wasn't sure the impulse made it all the way to her lips. However, the redhead's eyes softened, and he nodded, acknowledging the things that lay unspoken between them.

* * *

**- 6 -  
****Cram Sessions**

"Is this a study group or a fan club?" Kagome whispered to Ayumi when they reached the library conference room. From the looks of things, every girl in school was experiencing an academic setback. After just two weeks, everyone knew Shuuichi Minamino's name. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she groaned.

Ayumi dragged her into the room. "Satoshi-sensei told you to get tutoring, so you _need_ to be here... unlike _her_... and _her_...."

"Some of these girls don't even _take_ geometry," Kagome muttered as Eri and Yuka waved them towards seats at a table in the far corner.

Shuuichi's eyes lit up as if he'd been waiting for her, and his welcoming smile gave her the sense that they were already friends... and that they shared a secret. _He may be the first person I can actually talk to about the feudal era! _The prospect sent her heart soaring.

Just as the cram session was ending, he paused by her seat and asked, "Can you stay afterward?"

Kagome blinked, but Yuka exclaimed, "Yes! She'll stay!"

"Definitely!" agreed Eri.

"Minamino-sempai seems interested in you," opined Ayumi.

"Go for it, Kagome-chan!" Eri cheered. "What a catch!"

Once the room emptied, Shuuichi pulled a chair around and sat across from her. Silence stretched between them, but finally, he asked, "Why are you trying so hard, Higurashi-san?"

"Erm... I'm terrible at math?" she joked weakly.

"That's _not_ what I meant."

"Because it _is_ hard," Kagome confessed. "I miss my friends."

Shuuichi's brows lifted. "You have many friends."

"_These_ friends are somewhere I can't reach," she explained, giving him an opening, wanting him to take it.

"The name you called me," he prompted instead.

"Shippo," she whispered.

"Why did you mistake me for Shippo?"

"Because you're like him," she replied simply. "You're a kitsune."

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for February 2010—Catch. The drabbles are 300, 294, and 300 words respectively. Posted on February 16, 2010.


	3. An Affinity for Time

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who's thrown for a loop. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Time**

* * *

**- 7 -  
****Spilled Secrets**

Kurama sagged against the back of his chair, mind racing. _She knew? _His bafflement was only outstripped by his chagrin. After their first encounter, he'd snooped around, and despite her high levels of spiritual energy, she wasn't tangled up with the Spirit World. It had taken a great deal of time and effort to make all the arrangements to transfer into Kagome's school, all to open avenues through which he could approach her naturally.

He shook his head and finally managed, "How did you know?"

"Your youki... it's distinctively foxy. I can tell _now_ that it's very different from Shippo's, but at the time...." Kagome shrugged helplessly.

He'd never intended to tell Kagome about his dual existence, but now it was glaringly apparent that his closely guarded secret had never _been_ one... and her reaction made no sense. In his experience, the moment the truth was known, trust was gone. _The only human who welcomes the presence of a demon is one who doesn't realize they're entertaining one. _It was baffling to realize that his kitsune nature was the very reason she'd clung to him in the first place. "Shippo is a kitsune?"

"Yep!"

Her easy smile boggled his mind. _How can a human who grasps the nature of a kitsune not shrink from its presence? _

"I won't tell," she offered. Kurama blinked and registered the concern on Kagome's face. She fiddled with the corner of her math book and said, "I'm good at keeping secrets. Are you?"

The hint was broad, and he took it graciously. "I am. Do you have secrets, Higurashi-san?" She nodded, and her hopeful expression made his next move clarion clear. Rising, Kurama inquired, "May I walk you home? It would give us the chance to talk."

Her answering smile held the promise of answers.

* * *

**- 8 -  
****Trading Histories**

They walked slowly along the sidewalk, heads bent together. "I _am_ human, and yet I am not," Kurama patiently explained. "There was once a kitsune who ran afoul of a bounty hunter. Gravely injured, he assumed soul form and fled into the human world. Once here, he was too weak to shift into human form or even to possess a human body."

"Oooh," Kagome gasped, eyes widening. "What happened?"

"In order to survive, the fox entered the embryo of an unborn child, inextricably tangling his essence with the life of Minamino Shuuichi."

"You," she supplied.

"Me," he confirmed, smiling faintly.

"I have a friend who's neither demon nor human," she shared. "He didn't fit in very well, but he learned to trust... and earned trust. He carved out a place for himself even though he's half-and-half."

"A hanyou?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes." Her expression took on a tender quality. "His father was inu-youkai."

"My circumstances are unique, but they're probably comparable a hanyou's life," Kurama admitted. "Very few demons accept me because of my humanity, and I've kept my youkai identity a secret from everyone. Even my mother doesn't know."

Kagome made a soft sound of sympathy. "That sounds a little bit lonely."

The redhead slid his hand into his pocket and shrugged. "What about you, Higurashi-san? You're surprisingly calm in the face of otherworldly things."

"I've lived among demons," Kagome replied in tones that began to quaver. "Traveled with them, fought beside them, and trusted them with my life... and I miss them every single day."

Kurama slowly shook his head, disbelief plain on his face. "It has been _centuries_ since demons freely roamed these lands."

She smiled sadly and said, "I know."

* * *

**- 9 -  
****Wishing Well**

Kagome lightly tugged Kurama's sleeve to keep him moving in the right direction. "This way!"

The kitsune's curiosity temporarily took a back seat to caution as she drew him across the courtyard; his instincts warned him they were being watched. Sharp green eyes flicked across the surroundings—a tile-roofed shrine, several out-buildings, a family residence, and an enormous God Tree. There was nothing suspicious about the people who were paying their respects or chatting outside the small gift shop, so he scanned the roofs of surrounding buildings. _Ah... there! _The briefest flicker of familiar youki brought a smile to his face.

"Minamino-kun, what was that?" Kagome had slowed to a stop, and she was staring hard in the direction of Hiei's hiding place.

"A friend," he quickly assured.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Youkai?"

"That's right," he replied bemusedly.

"Will I be able to meet them?"

"He's... shy," Kurama hedged.

Her soft sigh ably communicated her disappointment, but she beckoned for him to follow. "In here," she murmured, lifting the latch on a sliding door.

Kurama's senses quivered. The holy energy Hiei had remarked upon earlier definitely emanated from Kagome, but the deeply-anchored power that first attracted his attention was _here_. It thrummed through the earth beneath his feet—vibrant, ancient, and somehow tangled up with the young woman who led him down some rickety stairs and to the side of a well. As he puzzled over the tenuous connection, she reverently touched its rim and began an incredible story about a jewel, a hanyou, a quest, and a wish.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across the open door. "Kagome?"

"Mama?"

"I saw you from the window, and I thought...."

"N-no. I'm still here."

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi managed awkwardly as she eyed Kurama. "Is this an _old_ friend?"

"A new one," Kagome smiled.

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2010—Tangle. The drabbles are 300, 285, and 300 words respectively. Posted on March 11, 2010.


	4. An Affinity for Plants

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who's acting on instincts. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Plants**

* * *

**- 10 -  
****Signs of Mischief**

Kagome's mother relaxed and smiled warmly at Shuuichi. "Why don't you bring your guest to the house, and I'll make tea?" she suggested. Both young people recognized the invitation for what it was—a very polite order.

"Do you mind?" Kagome whispered, at once hesitant and hopeful.

Kurama shook his head. "It would be kindest to set your mother's mind at ease where I'm concerned."

"Thank you," she replied with a nervous smile. However, her concerns were quickly banished; Shuuichi was the perfect guest—polite, articulate, and entertaining. He easily he won over her mother, and by the time an hour had passed, he'd outlined a private tutoring schedule that would have him back in the Higurashi's home three days a week.

When the redhead helpfully followed her into the kitchen with tea tray in hand, Kagome exclaimed, "You knew just what to say!"

"I have a mother, too," he reminded her.

Kagome nodded thoughtfully. _Minamino-kun isn't like anyone I've ever met. _Though she'd compared him to Inuyasha, she realized that there was a marked difference. _Minamino-kun isn't half-and-half, he's both!_ His youki was carefully contained, yet she could sense the unmistakable presence of a kitsune within the human.

While her back was turned, that very distinctive youki spiked, and she whirled in surprise. Shuuichi was right where he'd been a moment ago, leaning casually against the wall, but she didn't buy his innocent act. The sparkle in his green eyes was pure kitsune, and she wasn't sure if he was testing her... or teasing her... or both. _He has a fox's soul, and he's up to a fox's tricks! _

Much later that evening, when Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed over the wild tangle of herbs on the windowsill, Kagome realized what he must have been up to. _What a way to thank Mama!_

* * *

**- 11 -  
****Gentleman Tutor**

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were disappointed when Kagome dropped out of Minamino-sempai's weekend cram sessions, especially since graduation was coming up and the third-years would be university-bound. She confessed to having a private tutor, and Yuka sighed, "I suppose that's best."

"It's a shame!" Eri pouted. "He was _interested_!"

"He'll still see her in the Gardening Club," Ayumi pointed out reasonably, and to Kagome's relief, the matter dropped.

With tests looming, Kagome spent all her time buried under textbooks. It was hard to explain why she was so driven, because she wasn't really interested in further education. But this had become her battleground.

One particular evening, she scowled at her notes, blinking to bring the words into focus... only to have the notebook plucked from her hands. "That's enough for today," chided Kurama. "You're pushing yourself too hard."

"But... I'm not ready for exams!" she protested, holding out a hand insistently.

The redhead shook his head. "As much as I admire your determination, you need your rest."

Neither sulking nor puppy dog eyes dissuaded him, and it occurred to Kagome that Shuuichi was just as stubborn as Inuyasha. _He's just quieter about it. _

Grandpa ambled into the room, newspaper under his arm. The old man obliquely approved of Shuuichi, calmly ignoring her insistence that he was her _tutor_... not her _suitor_. _After the way Gramps tangled with Inuyasha, I shudder to think what he'd do if he knew Minamino-kun's true nature._

Kurama finished confiscating her textbooks and pointedly placed the stack out of her reach. "I need to go," he announced apologetically.

She saw him to the door, quietly asking, "Are you... erm... _working_ tonight?"

"Yes," he smiled. With a small flick of his hand, he produced a red rose and offered it to her with the parting admonition, "Rest."

* * *

**- 12 -  
****Damage Control**

"_Rose Whip_!" Vines slashed through the darkness, and a demon squealed in agony when razor-sharp thorns bit and tore into flesh. A quick tug ended his life, but there were more than enough opponents clamoring to take his place. "They were expecting us," Kurama panted.

"You think?" snapped Hiei sarcastically. "Is it still here?"

"They're fools if it is," grimly replied the redhead as he clutched the wound in his side. Another wave of masked fighters swarmed forward, and Kurama unleashed a storm of rose petals; the effort cost him dearly, and he staggered to one knee.

"You're bleeding," Hiei grumbled.

"I'm fine," the redhead rasped.

"You're in the way," muttered the youkai, untangling curse bindings from his right arm.

"You don't need to...."

"Tch." Hiei cast a scornful glance over his shoulder and said, "Take care of that before it kills you." Then, he launched himself into the fray. "_Black Dragon_!"

Kurama swore under his breath but took advantage of the opening. He crashed through the nearest window, falling towards the relative safety of the ground below. Tucking, rolling, and swaying to his feet, he shuffled into the shadows and fumbled for a precious flask. _Desperate times...._ Blood loss threatened his human body, so he needed to induce a reversion. Taking a slow sip of the juice of the time-ebb flower, he counted backwards, waiting for it to take effect. Gradually, Shuuichi Minamino's consciousness receded, giving control to Youko Kurama.

Glass tinkled, and soles scuffed against concrete, causing fox ears to prick and swivel. _Followers? Well, then... the chase is on! _With the flash of a silver tail, the wounded kitsune fled, and as he ran, he coolly calculated his chances. _I need a safe place for Shuuichi to recover... someplace those demon lowlifes won't follow. Ah... of course. _

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2010—Tangle. The drabbles are 300, 300, and 300 words respectively. Posted on March 27, 2010.


	5. An Affinity for Foxes

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who's lost a lot of blood. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Foxes**

* * *

**- 13 -  
****Yonder Window**

Kagome floundered through restless dreams, tossing and turning and twisting her blankets into knots. She was trapped behind a barrier, and no matter how desperately she called out to her friends, they couldn't hear her voice. _I'm here! Please... I'm still here! _She lurched into consciousness at a soft sound she knew by heart, the window sliding open. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she blinked at the shadow cast by moonlight on her bedroom floor. Someone was there... someone with peaked ears atop their head.

Joy flooded Kagome's heart as she untangled herself from her bedding and stumbled towards the figure silhouetted against the night sky. Her silver-haired visitor crouched on the sill, watching her with luminous golden eyes. "Inuyasha," she breathed, smiling through forming tears. Silence met her greeting, and her stomach took a sick plunge. "You're... not him."

"No," the stranger replied with a humorless smile. "That's twice you've mistaken me for someone you care about."

Her burgeoning apprehension faded as Kagome registered the scent of roses and the unmistakeable aura of kitsune. "Minamino-kun?" she inquired tentatively.

"I am called Youko Kurama," he corrected. "But, yes, I am he."

The kitsune teetered, reaching for her as his balance wavered. She didn't flinch when clawed fingers gripped her shoulder, but the awkward movement highlighted the fact that his other hand was pressed to his side. The coppery tang of blood assaulted her senses, and she gasped, "You're hurt!"

Kagome grabbed hold and tugged, and the injured youkai yielded, stepping from the sill into the room; he sagged against her, forehead dropping onto her other shoulder. "This body has its limits, and I've reached them," Youko managed, his words slurring. He sank to his knees, pulling her with him.

"K-kurama-san?" she whispered, but he was dead to the world.

* * *

**- 14 -  
****Safe Haven**

Youko clung fiercely to his transformation, knowing Shuuichi needed his strength. Urgent voices filtered through the haze—soft, feminine.

"He's heavy! Help me lay him down?"

"Kagome, what _happened_!"

"I don't know, but he's bleeding!"

Clothes parted, exposing wounds, and his limbs were to heavy to prevent it. Youko hated yielding to this body's weakness, though he was loathe to abandon it.

"It's not as bad as I thought. He's definitely healing."

"So much blood!"

Firm pressure staunched the sluggish flow. "Are there bandages?"

"I'll get them."

The kitsune hadn't realized his mind had wandered until a damp cloth startling him back into an awareness of his surroundings. Two women. Gentle hands. They were dressing his wounds, and... his head rested on Kagome's lap. _Safe. _

"He looks a little like Inuyasha," her mother murmured. "It must be the ears."

She hummed, and the cold fingertips that had been soothing away the pained creases on his forehead moved to trace a silvery peak before slipping down to massage its base. Youko rebelled against the treatment even as he relaxed into it.

"Who is he?"

"A friend."

"An _old_ friend?" Mrs. Higurashi pressed.

"A new one," Kagome answered quietly, lending the scene a sense of déjà vu. "One with a secret."

"Fortunately, this is a safe place for secrets."

Youko's thoughts lingered on Kagome's misspent welcome, love shining in her eyes. Five centuries ago, if he'd learned of the Shikon no Tama and its power, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have pursued it. _We would have been enemies... her blood on my hands instead of mine on hers. _For Shuuichi's sake, he was grateful that the bond formed with this young woman was already strong enough to bear the truth. _His instincts were correct where she is concerned._

* * *

**- 15 -  
****Fine Line**

In the hour before sunrise, the hand Kagome held flexed, and she lifted her head from the mattress to find golden eyes focused on her face. "Do you need anything?" she whispered.

"No... Shuuichi has been weakened, though," Youko replied. "Care for him."

Her brows drew together. "Aren't you and Minamino-kun the same?"

"Do we seem the same?"

She scrutinized Youko's visage for some similarity to her redheaded sempai, but the search yielded nothing. The kitsune in her bed appeared older—broad-shouldered, well-muscled, and possessing a richly-timbered voice. His features were sharper than Shuuichi's, and he proudly radiated all the power normally concealed deep within a youthful human frame. "No, you don't," she admitted. "But you _are_ one person, right?"

"Yes."

She smiled softly. "Then, yes; I'll take care of you until you get your strength back."

He sighed unhappily. "Your kindness will be repaid."

"Don't be silly," Kagome gently chided. "What are friends for?"

"I am not your friend." Her smile faltered, and he rephrased himself. "I am not Inuyasha."

She blushed and mumbled, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you at first."

Youko grimaced, and Kagome rose up on her knees, scooting closer towards the head of the bed. Reading the questions in her eyes, the kitsune merely shook his head, and in the next moment, what was happening became obvious. She'd witnessed Inuyasha's sunrise transformations on several occasions, but when Kurama's reversion ended, the shift was completely unlike the hanyou's. The lines of his face softened, the hands clutching the blankets slimmed, and the hair cascading over the pillows rippled into waves before red saturated each strand. "Amazing," she gasped.

Green eyes fluttered open, and Shuuichi murmured, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Scared _for_ you," Kagome countered, once more reaching for his hand. "But never scared _of_ you."

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2010—Yielding. The drabbles are 300, 300, and 300 words respectively. Posted on April 14, 2010.


	6. An Affinity for Strangers

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who's vertically challenged. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Strangers**

* * *

**- 16 -  
****Guarded**

The following evening, Kagome started as a vaguely familiar youki tickled the edges of her awareness. Swiftly reaching for the bow and quiver leaning against her desk, she clicked off the desk lamp and crossed to the window to peer into the darkened courtyard. _Did the ones who hurt Minamino-kun follow him here? _A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that the redhead slept soundly, but then she remembered. _The youkai I sensed before... he called him a friend. _

When Kagome hurried downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi poked her head through the kitchen door. "How is he, dear?"

"Still sleeping," she replied hastily. "I'm going to... erm... get some fresh air."

Her mother nodded and said, "I'll have tea ready when you come back in."

Kagome slipped out into the warm night. The waning moon was a fat crescent hanging low over one of the neighboring office buildings, and crickets did their best to drown out the sound of traffic. _Of all the places to choose. _Stepping confidently along the smooth stone of the courtyard, she crossed to the God Tree. _Inuyasha would throw a fit if he knew a strange demon was sitting on 'his' branch_. Kagome softly called, "Excuse me, youkai-sama?"

The demon was barely visible in the darkness, but a pale face turned, and she knew eyes much keener than hers were making their assessment. Trying again, she asked, "You're Minamino-kun's friend?"

He looked away, only yielding a soft, "Hnn."

His response was so unexpected... yet so familiar, she couldn't help smiling. "He's resting." Pointing towards the house, she said, "My bedroom window is never latched; you're welcome to check on him for yourself."

The youkai vanished—one moment there, gone in the next. _I wonder if he's anxious to see his friend... or just to get away from me? _

* * *

**- 17 -  
****Friend of a Friend**

From the hallway, Kagome could sense two distinct youki—kitsune and... something unfamiliar. _What kind of demon __is__ he?_ When she entered, a black-clad figure turned from the bed, drawing himself up to his full height and glaring distrustfully. He was a scant few inches shorter than she, though his wild hair more than made up for the difference.

Kagome carried a tray towards her desk, and he shifted to make room, strategically placing himself between her and her weapons. _A friend... but not an easy one. _Moving slowly, she flicked on the desk lamp and began to pour. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Red eyes raked across her features, and she got the feeling that he was seeing more than the average person might. Finally, he replied, "Hiei."

"What happened?" she asked in neutral tones, extending a steaming cup.

After what felt like an eternity, he stepped forward and took it. "We were outnumbered."

"Will any of them follow you here?"

He smirked. "No."

"Good." She crossed with her own cup to the bed and knelt beside it. "What about you?" Hiei's powerful aura licking against her purity like dark flames, but she suspected his strength wasn't anywhere near its peak. "Were you injured?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, his fierce expression daring her to believe otherwise.

She only nodded. "I promised I would take care of Minamino-kun. He needs time to recover." Gathering her thoughts, Kagome diplomatically added, "If you don't mind, I'd feel better if you were here... to stand guard."

He weighed her request, then yielded, grunting an acknowledgment and arranging himself in the corner, his sword propped over his shoulder. The sight softened her heart further towards Shuuichi's prickly partner, who narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" he demanded mulishly.

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad Minamino-kun has someone like you."

* * *

**- 18 -  
****Invitation**

When Kurama woke the following morning, he turned his head and met Hiei's waiting gaze. "Interesting choice in boltholes," his partner remarked moodily.

"This shrine's aura of purity makes it an ideal place to hide."

"_That's_ why you're here?"

"Of course."

Hiei's attention swung towards the door moments before it opened, admitting Kagome. He shot his partner a flat look, then zipped to the windowsill. "If you say so, Kurama," he said, then vanished.

"He could have stayed," Kagome sighed.

Kurama sat up cautiously, finding that Youko's superior healing abilities had served him well. As Kagome placed a breakfast tray across his lap, he studied her wan face. _If the smudges under her eyes are any indication, she didn't sleep last night. _He drew breath to apologize for his imposition, but she spoke first.

"When I was in the past, I met my former self." He stared, trying to process this newest revelation, and she picked up his spoon, pressing it into his hand. "It was...erm... awkward. We looked alike, but she _wasn't_ me."

"Reincarnation?"

She nodded and continued, "We were two individuals sharing one soul, but you're one individual with two forms."

"Shuuichi Minamino is the name of the child who would have been if his place had not been yielded to Youko Kurama," he replied in a low voice. "In a sense, he never existed."

Kagome fiddled with the comforter, pleating the pink fabric between her fingers. "Hiei-san calls you _Kurama_."

"That's right."

"My sempai is Minamino-kun, and the kitsune is Youko... but _together_, you're Kurama."

It was simplistic, but it was also acceptance. Understanding what she wanted, he reached out to still her nervously twiddling fingers. "Higurashi-chan, would you like to call me by that name?"

"Please," she replied, blushing.

Squeezing her hand, he murmured, "Thank you."

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for April 2010—Yielding. The drabbles are 299, 300, and 300 words respectively. Posted on April 21, 2010.


	7. An Affinity for Complexities

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who has something to look forward to. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Complexities**

* * *

**- 19 -  
****The Greater Need**

If Mrs. Higurashi thought it strange to have tucked a full-grown male kitsune into her daughter's bed in the middle of the night only to find him replaced by a familiar red-haired tutor the next morning, she didn't say as much. With her usual warm smile, she placed a tea tray bedside table and asked, "Are you feeling better, Minamino-kun?"

Kurama eased to sitting, wincing as his body protested. "I must apologize...."

"Not at all," Mrs. Higurashi smoothly interjected. "I'm glad you felt you could turn to us in your time of need."

He studied her face in amazement. _This is not willful ignorance; she __knows__ what I am, and it does not matter to her. For_ a moment, he wondered if his own mother might be as understanding. "I... thank you," he managed clumsily.

As if reading his mind, she announced, "You should let me call your mother. She must be worried sick, and I can set her mind at ease."

Green eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Please, don't trouble yourself on my account."

She frowned slightly. "Does she _know_?"

"She does not."

"Hmm." Mrs. Higurashi propped pillows behind his back, then pressed a steaming cup into his hands. "My family is accustomed to explaining away impossible things. Leave it to me, Minamino-kun. We'll make your excuses for you."

Following an instinct he barely understood, Kurama accepted her offer with as much grace as he could muster. "I am in your debt."

Kagome's mother paused in the doorway and gazed at him thoughtfully. "On the contrary, young man... I doubt we could _ever_ repay the kindness you have shown."

He waved her words aside. "I'm merely a tutor...."

"No," she corrected firmly. "You are someone my daughter can trust _fully_, and _that_ is a gift beyond price."

* * *

**- 20 -  
****My Sister's Keeper**

Later that afternoon, Kagome slipped through her bedroom door, waking Kurama with the sweet smell of soap. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, cheeks prettily flushed. She tiptoed across the room and knelt beside the bed. "You look better," she smiled.

"Likewise," he returned mildly.

"Mama washed and mended your shirt," she announced. "If you're up to it, the bath is ready downstairs. You can clean up while Grandpa's busy in the Shrine. Erm... he and Souta don't know you came in last night, and we thought it would be best if it stayed that way."

Smiling sleepily, Kurama replied, "Yes... thank you... I'll manage," unsure if he'd answered in the right order. If she noticed, she didn't say as much. _Like mother, like daughter. _

* * *

When Kurama stepped into the dining room, damp hair curling against the his cheeks, he found snacks laid out just as they always were for his tutoring sessions with Kagome. _Normalcy_. The transition to it had never been quite so natural.

Within the hour, Souta returned and hesitated in the doorway before joining Kagome and Kurama at the table and reaching for a rice ball. "Do you want some iced tea?" she offered.

"Yeah... sure, sis." Once she disappeared towards the kitchen, Souta fixed the tutor with a suspicious look. "What are you doing here? It's not your usual day."

"True," Kurama replied, taken aback by the mulish light in the boy's eyes.

"Just so you know... my sister _has_ someone. Someone really great," he announced gruffly. "So don't get any ideas."

The redhead folded his hands on the table and gave Kagome's willful young guard dog a faint smile. Choosing his words with care, he replied, "I have no wish to impose upon your sister."

Souta relaxed slightly and muttered a sullen, "Good."

* * *

**- 21 -  
****Sense of Adventure**

* * *

Kagome hummed under her breath as she reached for a glass, then crossed to the refrigerator. Last night's fright had long since faded, leaving in its place a feeling she hadn't realized was missing so conspicuously from her days—anticipation.

When Inuyasha first returned her to her home, it had been a safe haven. The familiarity was a welcome relief after experiencing so much darkness, death, and despair. She'd been able to settle down, get her bearings, and think clearly for the first time since her fifteenth birthday. As she poured Souta's tea, Kagome thought back over the last two years. Going back to being 'normal' had been incredibly easy... at first. Lately, she'd come to realize that a high school girl's existence offered very little variety, and she wondered why she'd longed for such a humdrum existence. _Did I sacrifice happiness in order to be safe? Knowing what I do now, would I have made the same choice? _

Up until Shuuichi Minamino's path crossed hers, all she could look forward to was more of the same... and the only things that threatened her existence were bad grades. But Kurama brought a dash of excitement back to her days, and she was giddy over the prospect of new experiences. Sure, they came hand-in-hand with danger, but Kagome was more than ready to pay that price.

Still humming to herself, she returned to the dining room, serving Souta his drink and favoring Kurama with a warm smile. Youkai still lived and breathed. Friends still battled at one another's sides. Anything might happen, and she was up for the adventure.

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for May 2010—Willful. The drabbles are 299, 300, and 267 words respectively. Posted on May 23, 2010.


	8. An Affinity for Thievery

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who wants to come clean. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Thievery **

* * *

**- 22 -  
****Splitting Hairs**

Kagome pushed aside her notebook, giving up on her token attempt at studiousness. "Can you tell me anything about your work?"

Kurama weighed the dangers... and there were plenty. However, the novelty of being able to _really_ talk to someone was a temptation he couldn't quite bring himself to resist. _There's no harm in discussion. _Folding his hands over the university textbook he'd been reading, he said, "All right. Hiei and I have been assigned to secure a peculiar artifact."

"What is it?"

"A mirror."

Kagome's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Is it valuable?"

"It's apparently _dangerous_," he explained. "There are reports of it being used as a weapon; it traps souls."

She nodded slowly. "If it's anything like the one we encountered in the past, that's not _all_ it can do."

Kurama straightened. "What did it look like?"

"Erm... about this big, round, set in a silver frame," Kagome listed, using her hands to describe the circumference. "Our enemy used it to see where we were and what we were doing."

The redhead's expression grew solemn. "That might explain our difficulties. We've been thwarted numerous times. It was as if they knew we were coming and removed the item well in advance."

"Like when you were ambushed before?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, his mind was racing through the ramifications. "I'll need to speak with Hiei and change our strategy."

Kagome pursed her lips, then ventured, "So your mission is to get back this stolen mirror before it can do more harm?"

His surprise over the question quickly turned to chagrin. _She knows so much already; she may as well know it all. _Kurama shook his head and replied, "Not quite. I'm not trying to steal the mirror _back_; I'm going to steal it."

* * *

**- 23 -  
****Trade Secrets**

"I need to tell you something unpleasant."

"Erm... okay."

"I am—or rather Youko Kurama is—an infamous criminal."

"Mm-hmm."

"With good reason."

"Mm-hmm."

"I've committed countless crimes... taken many lives. Mercilessly."

"I see."

"Higurashi-chan, you seem... calm?"

"Well, I kind of guessed that much. You _told_ me there was a bounty on your head, remember?"

"So I did."

"You know, when I was in the past, I killed dozens of youkai."

"To defend yourself?"

"Yes."

"That's _different_."

"And let's not forget that because I shattered the Shikon no Tama, hundreds... no, _thousands_ of lives were lost."

"You were indirectly responsible, perhaps... but I'm _dangerous_."

"To me... my family?"

"Never!"

"To human society... innocent people?"

"Of course not."

"Then I won't have to take you out!"

"I... wait, _what_?"

"You heard me."

"A token threat doesn't really..."

"I _wasn't_ kidding."

"Higurashi-chan, I seriously doubt you would be a match for me."

"Then you're _seriously_ underestimating me."

"...My past doesn't bother you?"

"I didn't know you in the past."

"But...?"

"Kurama!"

"Yes?"

"We're _friends_. _Nothing_ can change that!"

"I apologize."

"For what?"

"Underestimating you."

* * *

**- 24 -  
****Appraised Value**

"So you're sort of like a cat burglar?"

"As a kitsune, I must take exception with your choice in terms."

"Do you like 'tomb raider' better?"

"Not especially," Kurama replied with a pained expression.

"Do you know how to pick pockets?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Child's play," he replied offhandedly.

"Can you get past modern security systems?"

"So far," the redhead admitted. "Doesn't it make you even a _little_ nervous, harboring a thief?"

She laughed and pointed out, "I don't have anything you want to steal."

He propped his chin on his palm, a speculative look in his vibrant green eyes. "Are you so sure?"

Kagome gazed around the room as if assessing the worth of all the Higurashi household's worldly goods. Shaking her head, she announced, "Not unless you've become sentimentally attached to one of Grandpa's odd knickknacks? I'm sure he'd part with one of our token relics if you asked him."

Kurama shook his head with a wry chuckle. "You may consider yourself safe. Some things cannot be stolen, even by a thief of my caliber."

"Does that mean you _do_ want something?" she asked, having caught the hint of wistfulness in his inflection.

_Yes and no. _As a thief, a broad streak of greed ran through his nature, however, he was also in a position to know the worth of the gift he'd already been given. A human friend who comprehended the enormity of his sins and did not flinch away—this was priceless. _More?_ He vividly recalled the way Kagome had greeted him on the night she'd mistaken him for her hanyou. _More_ was currently out of his reach. "Only what you're willing to give," he quietly replied.

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for June 2010—Token. The drabbles are 292, 181, and 280 words respectively. This month, double points were offered to those who posted drabbles that were dialogue-only. That's why Chapter 23 is what it is. Posted on June 12, 2010.


	9. An Affinity for Purity

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who wants to come clean. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Purity **

* * *

**- 25 -  
****Hidden in Plain Sight**

Trouble was stalking his partner, but Hiei had the troublemakers in his sights. Two demonic goons had been trailing Kurama since he left the university campus, and it looked as though the redhead hadn't yet noticed. _His feet might be solidly on the ground, but his head is in the clouds. Idiot. _Either the kitsune was biding his time... or he was leading their enemy right to the priestess's doorstep.

When Kurama reached Higurashi Shrine, he turned in and ran lightly up the steps. Once Hiei was certain his friend was safely inside, he crouched atop the lower _torii_ arch, hand on his sword hilt. Within moments, the two lackeys trundled into view, and the waiting demon prepared to draw; but then the most absurd thing happened. The pair blew right past the entrance and on down the street.

_That was unexpected. _Frowning, Hiei squinted up the shrine stairs, red eyes narrowed in concentration. _They didn't see him? Wait... no. _After further consideration, he realized that if he hadn't watched Kurama enter the shrine with his own two eyes, he wouldn't have known his partner was there either. _They couldn't __sense__ him_, he realized dazedly. The overwhelming aura of purity surrounding the hilltop was nullifying all traces of kitsune youki. _That priestess... Kagome. She's hiding him! _

* * *

**- 26 -  
****Taking Advantage**

Koenma peered at Hiei and Kurama across the impressive expanse of his desk. "This case has been giving you trouble," he remarked, talking around his ever-present pacifier.

"Yes," Kurama readily admitted. "I realize it's taking longer than usual to secure the artifact, but we've located their latest hideaway. We _do_ have a plan."

"Mmm," Koenma said, sounding dissatisfied. "Hiei recently brought something to my attention. The young woman you've been spending so much time with—Kagome. She's a priestess of considerable power."

Casting a dazed glance in his partner's direction, the redhead cautiously answered, "That's true."

"I want you to invite her to join you on this mission."

"But... she's just a normal high school girl."

"No, she's _not_," the toddler behind the desk calmly corrected. "Kagome Higurashi's aura of purity cancels out your own; she may very well be your best chance for success."

"She's powerful," Hiei cut in. "We can use that."

The redhead winced. "I would prefer not to drag her into this."

Koenma's brows lifted. "Youko Kurama would let an opportunity slip through his fingers?"

_They're right; having Kagome along to camouflage my presence could give us the very edge we need to get our hands on the mirror. _But there were so many variables, so many dangers. She could get hurt, and that wasn't a risk he wanted to take. Kurama managed a tight smile and avoided Hiei's keen gaze. "I suppose I could speak to her about it."

"Why are you hesitating? Don't you think she'll want to help?" Koenma asked curiously.

Hiei snorted, and Kurama stifled a sigh. Yes, he was hesitating, but for a _very_ different reason. He was _completely_ certain that Kagome would agree. "Who can say?" he replied vaguely, already racking his brain for ways to be sure she stayed safe.

* * *

**- 27 -  
****Recruitment**

"Time's up," Hiei growled from the shadows. "Talk to her tonight, or I will."

Kurama nodded distractedly and tried to slip his hands into his pockets but, finding none in his yukata, instead hooked his thumbs into his sash. "If the opportunity arises," he acknowledged before joining the steady stream of people climbing the shrine stairs.

Autumn was just around the corner, making this annual festival a farewell to summer. Kagome waited beside a stone lantern, idly fanning herself as she watched for him. _Lovely._ As his heart lurched, the kitsune ducked behind a vendor's cart to collect himself.

Kurama hadn't given much thought to the consequences when initiating his friendship with the young woman. He'd already made a bargain with himself; Shuuichi Minamino would exist for his mother's sake, but when his familial obligations ended, Youko could reclaim his existence. The decades he 'lost' were a small price to pay for the life he had taken. However, Kagome's loneliness also called to him, and he was loathe to abandon the young woman. _Quite the opposite. _Usually, Kurama blamed Shuuichi for his moments of weakness, but for once, he wondered if Youko's instincts were to blame for the sharp turn his interests had taken.

Filching a grinning kitsune mask from the display that concealed him, Kurama parted with the necessary coins before blending back into the crowd. He circled around and appeared at Kagome's side, plucking a rose from midair to offer to her. Her dazed expression melted into delight, ending the redhead's short-lived masquerade. Tipping back his mask, he smiled and said, "I apologize for keeping you waiting."

"It's okay," she assured. "What would you like to do first?"

"Let's walk for a while," he suggested, tucking her arm possessively through his own. "There's something we need to discuss."

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for August 2010—Dazed. The drabbles are 216, 300, and 300 words respectively. Posted on August 23, 2010.


	10. An Affinity for Underestimation

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one with a wide protective streak. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Underestimation**

* * *

**- 28 -  
****Pink Bicycle**

As autumn took hold, Kagome stayed on the fringes of school life. Though she wanted to do her best during her final year of school, she wasn't under the same pressure as her university-bound peers. _It's hard to think about the future when you're always wondering about the past. _To distract herself from looking too far forward or too far back, Kagome focused on something she could do now.

When Kurama arrived for their tutoring session that afternoon, Kagome was setting up a battered target at the far end of the leaf-strewn courtyard. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

"I borrowed some gear from archery coach at school." With a guilty glance, she admitted, "I might have hinted that I was thinking about rejoining the team."

"But you're not?"

"Nope! I'm getting ready," she said happily. "For our _mission_."

Kurama selected an arrow and tested its wicked point. "Your role is largely defensive. There's no need for you to be _armed_."

Her chin lifted. "I _know_ how to do the whole battle thing. I'm just a little rusty."

"These demons are _ruthless_, Kagome-chan," the redhead said with a politeness that felt patronizing. "It's probably wisest to let Hiei and I handle them."

_Oh, no you don't. _Her temper flared, but with steely calm, Kagome shouldered her quiver and stalked towards her mark. _Don't you dare underestimate me. _While Kurama stared pensively at the arrow in his hand, she took her stance, drew the bowstring taut, and focused her purity. To her satisfaction, he stiffened.

He was just turning, eyes wide with surprise, when she released the crackling bolt; the arrow blew past him in a furious pink blaze, singeing his proverbial whiskers before burying itself in the center of the target. With a smirk, she called, "Just like riding a bicycle!"

* * *

**- 29 -  
****Duplicity**

With the afterimage of her spiritual energy still burning into his retina, Kurama slowly shook his head. Awe, certainly... but also disbelief. It had surprised him to see Kagome with a weapon in her hands. _Someone so gentle and generous shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys. _Of course, he wasn't one to talk. His own acquaintances would be stunned if they ever learned that mild-mannered Shuuichi Minamino was capable of dealing death with unflinching precision. _We two are a lot alike. _

The triumph in Kagome's gaze was understandable... and the challenge unmistakeable. _She doesn't want to hide behind me; she wants to fight by my side. _However, Kurama wasn't prepared to allow it. In battle, he needed to look out for himself; the last thing he needed was the distraction of looking out for her. And he would, even if she didn't need it. Deep down, he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself; Kagome was too inexperienced, too vulnerable, too dear.

So while Kurama planned a plan in which he and Hiei used Kagome as a shield in order to sneak into the enemy's stronghold and wrest the elusive mirror from their grasp, he also schemed a little scheme of his own. No one suspected. After all, duplicity was second nature to a clever fox like him.

Whenever Hiei growled at him for taking so long to finalize their next strike, Kurama put him off, saying he needed to fine-tune the details. They both knew he was just stalling, but what his partner didn't realize was the true reason why.

_If I can break in and steal the mirror on my own, Kagome won't ever have to be endangered._ Certainly, a solo entry constituted a higher risk, but it was one Kurama was willing to take. _For her._

* * *

**- 30 -  
****Pride Goeth**

Kurama winced as cold metal cut into his wrists, numbing his hands; long hours had passed, and his wavering legs could no longer support all his weight. Sagging against the rough wall of an underground cavern, he reassessed the shambles of his plans. _Should have realized... should have pulled back sooner... should have listened to my instincts. _But regrets came too late, leaving the red-haired captive with nothing but stark realities.

For a week, he'd cautiously tested the enemy's perimeters, delving deeper into their lair with each passing day. While scouting, he'd discovered a little-used route and a brief opening in the guards' rounds; however, when he'd seized the opportunity, he was taken by surprise. A well-placed ambush, a fruitless struggle, and a brutal interrogation had pushed his all-too-human body to its limits. Whoever his captor was, they were wise to his usual tricks. The thugs had searched him thoroughly, stripping away clothes, weapons, seeds, and vials. What's more, his dank prison was devoid of green and growing things, denying him any chance to use his special affinity for plants. _Helpless._

Trembling on the edge of exhaustion, Kurama found meager comfort in the knowledge that Hiei would find him. But that hope was mingled with dread. _He'll come, and he won't think twice about bringing Kagome along. By trying to keep her safe, I've multiplied the dangers she must face._ Hiei was certainly capable of keeping the young woman safe, but Kurama would have liked to be the one protecting her. Instead, he was the bait in the trap she would be walking into. _Humiliating. _

All he could do was conserve his waning strength. A shiver skittered across his clammy skin, painfully jarring his abused nerves. Biting back a groan, Kurama flexed his icy fingers and concentrated on survival. _Hurry. _

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2010—Surprise. The drabbles are 300, 300, and 300 words respectively. Posted on September 11, 2010.


	11. An Affinity for Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who will not abandon a friend. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Trouble**

* * *

**- 31 -  
****Spirited Away**

Hiei landed lightly on the Higurashi's roof and darted over the tiles, his mind reeling over Kurama's uncharacteristic recklessness. _For someone so smart, he sure can be stupid. What was he thinking, going in there alone?_ Dropping onto the narrow ledge under the only lit window at the shrine's residence, he pushed open the slider and vaulted over the sill. "You!" he snapped.

The priestess Kurama had been consorting with jumped, but she recovered quickly. "Kagome," she corrected.

"Right," he tersely acknowledged, though he couldn't care less what her name was. "I need you to come with me."

She frowned and set aside her schoolbook. "Why?"

"They took Kurama." Hiei braced himself for a hundred pointless questions, but the young woman surprised him.

"Turn your back," she demanded sharply. "I need to get dressed."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the demon complied, tapping his foot impatiently.

In less than a minute, Kagome called, "Ready. Erm... what else will I need?"

Red eyes swept over the young woman's new attire. She'd changed out of her pajamas and held a bow, quiver, and running shoes. "Courage," he gruffly replied.

"Of course!"

Her chin lifted, resolve glittering in her eyes, and Hiei relaxed just a little bit. _At least I won't have to coddle her. _Withdrawing a vial from inside his coat, he pressed it into her hand. "We're going in there, and we're going to find him. If he's in bad shape, he'll need this right away."

"What is it?"

"It would kill you," he warned, "But it'll change him into Youko."

She smiled faintly. "Power up, huh?"

"Hnn."

Further explanations could wait. Scooping Kagome into his arms, Hiei spirited her away into the night.

* * *

**- 32 -  
****Cling**

Kurama faded in and out of consciousness, wrung out from his most recent 'interrogation'. The beatings would have been easier to endure if he'd had the satisfaction of withholding information, but there were no questions. _They already know... or they don't care. Either way, my life is worth nothing. _

At times like this, the temptation grew stronger for the demon within to cast aside Minamino Shuuichi and all his attendant weaknesses. The powerful kitsune that was Youko Kurama could wrest free of this boy's fragile frame, shedding humanity like a cocoon. He'd long-since regained the strength he needed to sustain himself. However, Shuuichi's human heart was surprisingly determined, stubbornly beating for the sake of another. Whether out of gratitude or perhaps out of curiosity, the fox chose to honor the strength of that desire. For now, he needed to be this boy.

One moment dragged into the next until a voice reached him through the haze of his pain. Fact or figment... at first, he couldn't tell. Feather light touches teased at his senses, sharpening his focus until words began to register. "–rama... Kurama, can you hear me? Oh my goodness, what have they _done_ to you?"

* * *

**- 33 -  
****Spoonful of Sugar**

Kurama winced as a hand slipped under his chin, gently lifting his drooping head. Eyelids fluttered as his bangs were pushed aside, and he forced his eyes open. _Not Hiei._ It took a moment for recognition to filter through the muddle in his head. _Kagome?_

"There you are," she murmured, clearly relieved.

He blinked in surprise, not sure if he should believe what he was seeing. _Are you real?_

The young woman's face was pale as she fumbled for a moment, then pressed something to his lips. "Can you swallow?" she asked, carefully tipping some liquid towards his mouth.

Pungent fluid dribbled down his chin, but Kagome caught the precious elixir with the edge of the vial. "Hiei-sama says you need to drink this," she gently urged. "Please try, Kurama."

The tip of the redhead's tongue flicked out, and he immediately recognized the flavor coating his cracked lips. _Time-ebb flower. _He blinked hazily at his rescuer, working his dry mouth to try to form words, but all he could manage was a feeble nod.

"I'll help," Kagome whispered, pressing his head further back before fitting the vial between his lips. This time, the drops of liquid slid over his tongue, and she petted his throat to encourage him to swallow. When he'd drained it all, she wrapped her arms around him and tried to hold him up. "Everything will be okay now... right?" she asked tremulously.

Kurama wished he could wrap his arms around her, find his voice, _anything_. As it was, all he could do was count backwards, automatically marking the seconds that remained between the _him_ that was Shuuichi and the _him_ that was not. Reversion was imminent, so Youko would have to be the one to allay Kagome's fears.

* * *

**End Notes:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2010—Surprise. The drabbles are 283, 197, and 292 words respectively. Posted on September 16, 2010. **FanArt: **If you slip over to my profile, you'll find a link to an illustration for this story. **FoxOfTwilight** and I made a swap of story for story art, and we can all enjoy the results! Go see!


	12. An Affinity for Action

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who's in a tight spot. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Action**

**

* * *

**

**- 34 -  
****Bolthole**

Kagome held on for dear life as Kurama's bruised body shuddered, then began to shift, lengthening and broadening as he traded existences. Within moments, a powerful kitsune took his place. Youko yanked his chains from their anchors in the ceiling, and she huddled against him as fragments of stone and dust rained down on them. A hand gently touched the top of her head, and she glanced up into golden eyes. "Hiei brought you?" the kitsune inquired, cool and calculating.

She nodded. "He's a few levels above us, being a diversion."

Silvery fox ears quivered as Youko listened for signs of his guards. "This is not a safe place to linger."

When he tried to step back, Kagome tightened her hold and shot him a pleading look. "We need to go," he repeated, frowning at her panicked expression. Then, a flash of amusement crossed the kitsune's face as he registered his complete lack of clothing. "Females," he muttered, managing to sound fond in his exasperation. "Close your eyes, then, Kagome-chan."

As oncoming footsteps galvanized him into action, he scooped her into his arms, carrying her from the cell and along a series of twisting passages. He was just reaching the end of his strength when he found a small niche that could serve as their bolthole. Crouching to enter, he staggered to the corner and sank to the floor, still holding the young woman close. She stirred enough to gaze around the meager haven, and he took advantage of the opening. Burying his nose against her neck, he murmured, "I need a moment."

"That's fine," she whispered. "Should I keep watch?"

"Don't go," he growled, curling around her as he waited for his body to mend. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he nuzzled her ear and begged, "Hide me."

* * *

**- 35 -  
****Small Comfort**

Kurama stirred, slowly flexing his muscles to determine the extent of his recuperation. Strength had indeed returned to his limbs, but when he tried reaching out with his other senses, they were soundly rebuffed. He lifted his forehead from Kagome's shoulder and blinked at the faintly crackling halo of spiritual energy that fizzed in the darkness just above his ears. Laying them back in surprise, he wondered how he'd missed the formation of a barrier strong enough to leave his hair standing on end. _This young woman is a force to be reckoned with. _Glancing down, he considered his rescuer's drawn face. _Too many worries, and I am at the heart of all of them. _

Kagome nestled against his chest, borrowing some much-needed warmth in this dank space. "Feeling better?" she asked pensively.

For Shuuichi's sake, Youko made an effort to set her at ease. "I will be fine. You came in time."

"Do you think Hiei is okay?"

"No doubt," he assured. "How long has it been."

"Not long. Maybe... fifteen minutes?"

"Good," he sighed, allowing his head to drop back onto her shoulder. "The reversion should last long enough to get out of here, but I need some time to think."

"Okay."

A few moments later, her fingers wove through the strands of his hair, slowly petting the back of his head and sometimes wandering up to rub the base of his ears. It was soothing, and Youko realized that she must have been doing it all along, gently reassuring him even while he was asleep. Relaxing under her touch, he bent his mind to the task at hand. _If I'm going to carry Kagome out of danger, I need a plan. _

_

* * *

_

**- 36 -  
****Assets**

The kitsune's keen mind sifted through what they had and what they needed. Kagome's power of purification was currently their largest asset, and he hadn't missed the fact that she carried her bow and arrow. _Her battle experience will stand us in good stead if we are discovered. _Hiei was only bumped to second on the list because he hadn't turned up yet. Youko's own skills were considerable, but as yet, he had no ammunition. Pulling back to meet Kagome's waiting gaze, he asked, "By any chance, did you bring any plants... seeds... grass clippings?"

Smiling in spite of their plight, she quipped, "I'm afraid we left them in your other pants."

His deep chuckle filled their hidey-hole, and he gave her a small squeeze. "For your sake, I will make clothing a priority, but that will be the least of our worries."

"You have a plan, then?"

Youko's expression grew fierce, and he announced, "We have to get it _now_."

"What... the mirror?"

"Yes," he acknowledged gravely. "After tonight, they will know about you, so this may be our one and only chance. If we act now, we can still surprise them."

"Okay," she readily agreed. "How do we do that?"

"I came in here with a plan," he explained. "With a few adaptations, I can still carry it out."

"I'm going with you!" she declared, grabbing a handful of his hair for emphasis.

"Yes, we will go together, Kagome-chan," Youko said warmly, covering her fisted hand with his own. "Right now, I need your help more than anything."

"Except pants," she primly corrected.

_Females. _The kitsune smiled in spite of himself and answered, "If you insist."

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for December 2010—Carry. The drabbles are 300, 284, and 278 words respectively. Posted on December 28, 2010.


	13. An Affinity for Danger

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who's armed and dangerous. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Danger**

**

* * *

**

**- 37 -  
****First Things First**

"Kagome-chan," Youko murmured as he disentangled himself from the young woman. "I need to leave you for a few minutes."

He rose gracefully, and she hastened to her feet, distorting the shape of her barrier to accommodate his height. As he turned to go, she caught his arm, and with her eyes firmly fixed on her face, she whispered, "Hurry back?"

"I will," he promised. Relief shone clearly in her gaze, and he quashed whatever fears of abandonment might be lingering in her heart. "My plan cannot succeed without you."

She dropped her gaze in embarrassment, only to have it multiplied. With a squeak of dismay, she turned her eyes towards the ceiling. Chuckling at her expense, he said, "Keep the barrier up until I return, and Kagome-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You _may_ wish to close your eyes while I am going." When she allowed him to slip out of their hidey-hole, he gave his tail a mischievous flick... just in case she dared to peek.

Bare feet on cold stone. Damp air on clammy skin. Kurama's injuries were mostly healed, and his strength was returning. The kitsune slunk along one corridor and then another, ears pricked for every whisper of sound, sampling the air for hints of the things he would need. Clothing proved the easiest to secure, and he knotted the ties on a pair of hakama that he adapted to suit his silvery tail.

The next part was trickier, and he risked sending out trailing strands of youki... seeking... searching. _Ah, there! _Keen golden eyes flashed triumphantly, and he lifted his arms, beckoning insistently towards the walls of the passage. Slipping between hairline cracks in the rock face, crumbling the hard-packed earth underfoot, various roots responded to his call. Youko chose the most useful, then retraced his steps with his supply. True, he would have preferred his signature roses, but he was pleased with his take. _Now, to collect my pretty little shield. _

_

* * *

_

**- 38 -  
****Cover Me**

Kagome welcomed Kurama back into their tiny niche, glad to see him clothed and even more grateful to see a confident swagger in his stride. _He's ready. We're going to fight now._ She shouldered her quiver and bow, asking, "Where next?"

"We strike at the heart, where treasures are always kept," he announced.

"Is it far?"

"Not if I carry you."

She hesitated, then suggested, "Piggyback would leave your hands more free."

Without missing a beat, he dropped to one knee, saying, "By all means. That may make it easier for you to cover my tracks."

Slipping behind him, Kagome settled in position. His shoulders were much broader than Inuyasha's, and his ears were larger... but it was still rather nostalgic.

Youko's hands came back to support her as he slowly rose to his full height. "Can you maintain the barrier on the move?" he asked.

"I've never tried that before."

"Attempt it now," he instructed as he ducked through their bolthole's entrance.

Focusing was harder than she expected, and she closed her eyes to concentrate. Loosely hugging his neck, Kagome nestled down with her face pressed against the warm skin just above the collar of Kurama's shirt. Power swelled around them, and after a few false starts, moved with them.

He slowed to a stop and adjusted his hold, quietly asking, "Well?"

"I'll manage," she said briskly.

"Any sign of Hiei?"

Kagome sought some trace of his partner's youki, and though the vast labyrinth of solid stone distorted her senses, Hiei had an impressive battle aura. "He's still above us... somewhere that way," she replied, pointing off to one side.

"Good. Either we are fortunate, or he has anticipated us." Golden eyes held her gaze as Youko's deep voice softly bid, "Now, do your part, Kagome-chan. Hide us well."

* * *

**- 39 -  
****Vanity**

Whisking through dank tunnels without stirring so much as a breeze, the master thief delved into the heart of the labyrinth. Despite the added weight of the young woman clinging to his back, Youko Kurama lived up to infamy on soundless feet. Unseen by those set to watch, unheard by those who listened, unnoticed by those he flickered past, the kitsune pressed relentlessly onwards under a cloak of borrowed purity.

When they entered the central cavern, Hiei's presence became apparent; his attacks roared through the crowds of minions, sending them into confusion. Hastily-shouted orders and cries of fear filled the echoing space, but Kurama paid no heed. This havoc was the opportunity their escaped prisoner and his earnest liberator needed.

Bypassing locked doors, the kitsune darted through open windows; finding the way barred ahead, he slipped in from behind. At last, he carried Kagome into the demon's lair. "This _must_ be the place," he murmured, giving her thigh a squeeze. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She peeped out from under his hair and gasped. Every wall, every column, every niche bore a mirror, and no matter which direction she looked, her own face gazed back. Large and small, simple and ornate, flat and curved—the glassy surfaces hemmed them in, multiplying and distorting their reflections too many times to number.

"It appears we're dealing with a true collector," Kurama dryly remarked.

His handsome face looked tense and wary as his gaze ranged through the chamber. Kagome scrubbed self-consciously at the tear tracks on her dirt-smudged cheeks, wishing she could hide from the dizzying display. Lowering her gaze to the plush carpet on the floor, she muttered, "I'll bet you anything your bad guy's a looker."

In wry tones, the kitsune replied, "As tempting as a wager might be, the odds definitely favor you."

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for March 2011—Distort. These drabbles are 300, 300, and 300 words respectively. Posted on March 2, 2011.


	14. An Affinity for Villainy

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this gentle adventure... especially for the one who's in familiar territory. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess where _InuYasha_ is concerned. All due respect is also offered to Yoshihiro Togashi, whose fervid imagination is responsible for _YuYu Hakusho_.

* * *

**An Affinity for Villainy**

* * *

**- 40 -  
Needle in a Haystack**

"Which mirror are you after?" Kagome whispered.

"An excellent question," Youko replied, scanning the glittering surfaces that decorated every wall.

An gaudily-framed mirror was prominently displayed on a pedestal in the center of the room, and she pointed to it, observing, "That one looks important."

"Glaringly so," the thief agreed. "Which is why we can safely ignore it."

"A decoy?"

Nodding absently, Youko prowled across the floor. "It may be a trap, or our collector may simply have terrible taste."

Kagome tiptoed towards a full-length mirror that drew her attention, but she gasped and stepped back when its surface shimmered. Her reflection was replaced by the image of a slim man with starry blue eyes and spun gold hair that fell in rippling waves around his shoulders. _No, __not__ a man!_ With a start, she realized that there were short horns peeping through his hair, and a pointed tail flicked idly just above the plush carpeting.

The devilishly handsome figure stepped right through the glass and gave his fur-trimmed collar a fluff and pat. "Youko Kurama," he said with a dimpling smile that held no warmth. "I'd be more flattered to have earned your notice if you hadn't just insulted my newest acquisition." Strolling over to the chunky mirror on display, he turned his head this way and that, preening. Whirling dramatically, he fixed his gaze on Kagome. "I see _you've_ made a valuable acquisition of your own?"

She glared at the demon for all she was worth, but suddenly, her view was blocked by a strong back. Youko's protective stance might have given her more cover if their host's mocking smile wasn't multiplied in every single mirror.

* * *

**- 41 -  
Fool's Errand**

Kagome put her back to Youko's and drew an arrow from her quiver. Notching it, she glared at the many reflections that surrounded them, and the kitsune nodded approvingly. _Her guard is up. She understands battle. _

Their foe went on, "It seems she cancels you out. Useful... though all that purity grates against my nerves. It's hard to believe she holds the interest of an old fox like you."

"My _only_ interest is in the Mirror of Souls," the kitsune growled.

"Liar!" he playfully countered. "I've been observing you for quite some time, legendary thief. You're three times a fool!"

"Oh?" Youko countered, his tail bristling as their opponent's youki began to rise.

Energy crackled around the horned demon's body like tiny lightning bolts, and his blue eyes took on an ominous glow. "You were a fool to come here, you're a fool if you think you'll leave."

"That's two," the kitsune retorted lightly, shifting his weight.

With a sneering laugh, the he mocked, "Unlike you, I'm not fool enough to put what I hold dear at risk."

* * *

**- 42 -  
Calling the Bluff**

"Which mirror?" Kagome muttered, trying desperately to sense any kind of ominous aura.

"I am unsure," Youko murmured over his shoulder. "If what he says is true, the Mirror of Souls may not even be here."

"I think he's bluffing."

"Why?" Energy swelled and burst towards them, and Youko scooped her up to avoid the blast. Setting her safely on her feet, he repeated, "_Why_, Kagome?"

"Hunch?" Making up her mind, she drew her arrow and aimed at a round mirror with a gilt frame that looked a little like Kanna's had. Turning several degrees, she notched another arrow and let it fly at a rectangular mirror.

"What are you _doing_!" shrieked the outraged demon. "Those are priceless!"

"And I'm betting that _one_ is more priceless than the rest," she observed under her breath.

"Good!" Youko praised, his golden eyes fixed on their opponent.

Another bolt of raw power sizzled towards them, and once again, the kitsune whisked her out of danger. As soon as she had her footing back, Kagome's bowstring sang, and fragments of glass littered the floor. The collector roared his frustration and plucked a surprisingly small mirror from a niche. "The woman may not be to my tastes, but her soul is beautiful. You see, Kurama?" he taunted. "I'm a thief, too!"

Kagome gasped, frozen in place as she felt the power of the mirror latch onto her. Much like the time Kanna had tried to leech her life away, tendrils of chill nothingness tugged at the fringes of her awareness, sapping her strength and making it hard to breath. She clenched her fists and fought, dragging her gaze to Youko, willing him to seize the opportunity; however, the kitsune was riveted to the spot, staring at her with a stricken expression. "Kagome! No!" he begged.

* * *

**End Note:** These three drabbles were written for the Live Journal community fanfic(underscore)bakeoff and their Secret Ingredient for September 2011—Observe. These drabbles are 278, 178, and 300 words respectively. Posted on September 22, 2011.


End file.
